parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's sixteenth spoof of The Sword in the Stone. Cast *Clyde (from The Loud House) as Wart/Arthur *Mickey Mouse as Merlin *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Archimedes *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Ector *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Sir Kay *Bokkun (from Sonic) as The Wolf *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sir Pellinore *Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) as Frog *Tiny Bulldog (from Tom and Jerry) as The Pike *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Hawk *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Little Girl Squirrel *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as Madame Mim *and more Movie Used *The Sword of the Stone (1963) Footage The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Disney *Mickey Mouse Cartoons, Shows, and Movies *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Thomas and Friends *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacer *An Enemy In Need *Satellite Swindle *Unfair Ball *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Revenge of the Robot *Project Shadow *Sunblock Solution *Prize Fights *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *A New Start *Cosmic Crisis *Station Break-In *Teasing Time *Hedgehog Hunt *Agent of Mischief *So Long, Sonic *A Revolutionary Tale *A Chilling Discovery *Shadow World Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Rankin/Bass *The Wind in the Willows (1987) Tom and Jerry *Tom-ic Energy *Much Ado About Mousing *Purr-Chance to Dream *The Cat's Me-Ouch! TUGS *High Winds *Sunshine *Regatta *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Bigg Freeze My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Looney Tunes *Bewitched Bunny *Broom-Stick Bunny *A Witch's Tangled Hare *Transylvania 6-5000 *A-Haunting We Will Go Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Clyde McBride.png|Clyde as Wart/Arthur Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3296.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Merlin Petrie in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Petrie as Archimedes Sailor John.jpg|Sailor John as Sir Ector Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Sir Kay Bokkun.jpg|Bokkun as The Wolf HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Sir Pellinore MV5BNWY2NWU4MDMtOWM2MS00Mzg2LWI4MGEtZTJiNTI5NWIwYjRiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDcxMTk4Mzc@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg|Toad as Frog Tiny Bulldog in Tom-ic Energy.png|Tiny Bulldog as The Pike Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as The Hawk Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as The Little Girl Squirrel Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Madame Mim (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies